


Si veo a tu mamá

by Clown_check0511



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bad bunny - Freeform, chase deserved better, cute sad onseshot, eiffel being a decent human being, sad but moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clown_check0511/pseuds/Clown_check0511
Summary: This one shot is based off Bad Bunny's song ''si veo a tu mamá'' in where he sings about a person he misses dearly and anytime he sees her mom, he'll ask about her to see if she's happy.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Si veo a tu mamá

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, I didn't use actual scences from the show.
> 
> The scences in cursive means it's a flashback, pay attention to the dates too.
> 
> If anyone asks, I didn't use the whole song and english lyrics will be at the end.

Gert and Chase have had a rough past. And sadly, happily ever after just wasn’t for them.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_**Todavía yo te quiero, pero sé que es un error, porque ya tú no me quieres y sin ti me va mejor** _

(12/20/2019)

‘’Hi guys’’ Chase said while walking up to the group. They all smiled at him and he turned to Molly.

‘’Molly! Happy Birthday’’ Chase said as he hugged her.

‘’Thank you, Chase’’ Molly said as she pulled away and smiled at him.

‘’How’s everyone doing today?’’ Chase asked, sitting down and smiling widely.

‘’Everything is so weird since I came back to school’’ Molly said, and Karolina nodded.

‘’Yeah, when I go to college everyone stills refers to me as the ‘rich girl who ran away because of her pettiness’, like they know what happened’’ Karolina said kind of annoyed.

‘’I’m annoyed because my sister isn’t coming’’ Molly said as she crossed her arms around her chest.

‘’Yeah, where is Gert?’’ Nico asked and Molly shrugged.

‘’Probably with her boyfriend’’ Alex said, and they all agreed, Chase didn’t want to admit it, but it hurt when he heard that Gert moved on.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

_**Y si veo a tu mamá, yo le pregunto por ti, pa ver si ya tienes a alguien, alguien que te haga feliz** _

(12/26/2019)

‘’Stacey, hello’’ Chase said as he encountered her in the mall.

‘’Chase! It’s been so long’’ Stacey exclaimed as she hugged him.

‘’How’s everyone? How’s Gert?’’ Chase asked shyly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

‘’We’re all good, thanks for asking, as of Gert, she’s great actually. She’s working hard at Tony Stark’s company and her boyfriend is helping him’’ Stacey ranted.

‘’Boyfriend huh? Guess it was about time’’ Chase winced.

‘’Oh honey’’ Stacey said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘’It’s ok actually, if she’s happy then I’m happy’’ Chase said and Stacey nodded, waving goodbye and leaving.

Chase was definitely unhappy.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_Y aquí estoy arrebatao, pensando en to la las vece' que te lo metí, pensando en to la las vece' que estuv_ _e pa' ti_ **

(06/08/2018)

_‘’It’s ok Gert, take deep breaths’’ Chase said as holding her hand. He wasn’t sure why she was having a panic attack right now. It was the middle of summer and he woke up with Gert playing with the strings in her sweater._

_‘’I’m better now, thanks’’ Gert said as she smiled up at him and Chase could feel himself melting at that smile, he really loved her._

_‘’I’m always gonna be here for you Gert’’ Chase said as he pecked her lips._

_‘’Always?’’ Gert asked._

_‘’Always’’ Chase replied._

_‘’What a good boy, maybe you deserve a reward’’ Gert smirked as she straddled him. Chase looked at her in surprise, this definitely wasn’t what he was expecting._

_‘’Are you sure? I mean we just-‘’ Chase began asking, but Gert cut him off with a kiss._

_‘’Come on, I’m hornyyy’’ Gert exclaimed, and Chase laughed as they fell backwards to the bed._

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_No sé por qué diablo' me engaño, diciendo que te olvidé cuando te extraño, solo comparto memes, ya yo no escribo nada y no he borrao tu foto, solo la puse privada_ **

(06/11/2019)

_After six months in New York, Gert was coming back, she had received a job offer from The Stark Company and she couldn’t deny it, she wasn’t sure when she was coming back, so she and Chase decided to have a break in the meantime. Chase didn’t want to, but Gert implied that it’ll make her job easier. Today, they were meeting up at their special spot, the park. Chase was excited for this, but the first words that came out of Gert’s mouth broke him in a matter of seconds._

_‘’Chase, I have a boyfriend’’ Gert said, looking at the floor._

_‘’What?’’ he asked, boyfriend? Weren’t they gonna wait for each other?_

_‘’You didn’t call or text me, I thought you were done with me’’ Gert said biting her lip._

_‘’I sent you memes!’ Chase defended himself and Gert got mad._

_‘’Yes, you did! You couldn’t even send me a good morning text, but a cat meme at 3 a.m. wasn’t a problem’’ she said crossing her arms._

_‘’You told me that you needed space, I gave that to you’’ Chase said as he stepped closer._

_‘’I’m sorry Chase’’ Gert said as tears streamed down her face._

_‘’You were too good to be true’’ Chase said as he let the teddy bear and chocolate fall to the floor, what a great reunion._

_‘’Chase’’ Gert whimpered ‘’I’m sorry’’._

_‘’Yeah, me too’’ he said as he threw the engagement ring at her feet._

_‘’I guess it was my fault, I blocked your picture so I wouldn’t have to see it every day and have the urge to call you. Silly me, giving space when asked for it’’ Chase said as he laughed sadly and walked away._

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_No sé por qué la vida me ultrajo, pensando coger un atajo, conocí a alguien, pero no sé, nunca encajo, al menos que sea' tú_ **

(12/28/2019)

‘’I am not going on another blind date Eiffel’’ Chase said, crossing his arms.

‘’As your best friend, my job is to find you a soulmate’’ Eiffel said as she shook his shoulders.

‘’I did have a soulmate; her name is Gertrude Yorkes and I fucking lost her’’ Chase said angrily.

‘’Chase, she moved on, when are you going to?’’ Eiffel asked as she held his face.

‘’I will go on a date, just to please you’’ Chase said, and Eiffel smiled.

~~~

‘’How was the date?’’ Eiffel asked as she sipped on her coffee.

‘’Terrible, I told her about my job, and she started laughing and calling me a nerd’’ Chase said.

‘’I’m gonna-‘’ Eiffel said as she stood up, but Chase held her back.

‘’You’re not doing anything’’ Chase said as he gave her a stern look and Eiffel smiled sarcastically, suddenly her phone rang.

‘’Oh, it’s Jaden, I have to take this call, wait’’ Eiffel said as she hurried out of the coffee shop and Chase laughed.

‘’Chase?’’ At the sound of his name he turned around just to find Gert smiling at him.

‘’Gert, hi’’ he said, keeping a straight face on.

‘’So, you and Eiffel?’’ Gert asked with a small smile.

‘’No, she’s my best friend’’ Chase said and in that exact moment, Eiffel came running back.

‘’Hey, guess what? Jaden is picking me up cause we’re going on a date in like an hour and I have to get ready’’ Eiffel said in one breath, as she gulped down the rest of her coffee and grabbed her purse.

‘’I have to go, take care. Hi Gert, bye honey’’ Eiffel said and kissed Chase’s cheek and waved at Gert.

‘’Wow, Eiffel has… changed’’ Gert said, looking surprised.

‘’Yeah, she’s a big part of my life at the moment’’ Chase said, and Gert smiled at him.

‘’I’m glad you’re happy’’ she said.

‘’You could say that’’ Chase said as he picked up his coat and left.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_Baby, te quiero aunque diga lo contrario, llevo seis meses solitario, pero, hoy salí con lo' muchacho' a beber y dije que de ti no iba hablar_ **

(01/01/2020)

‘’Chase it’s been six months, you’ve GOT to move on’’ Eiffel said as she chugged down a whole bottle of vodka.

‘’I can’t’’ he said sadly, feeling sorry for himself was the new trend.

‘’Oh honey, we’re in a new year. New year, new me should be your attitude’’ Eiffel said as she sat down next to him and put her head in his shoulder.

‘’How are you so cheerful after being dumped?’’ Chase asked her. It was true though; Eiffel’s boyfriend broke up with her right before the clock struck 12. Maybe that’s why she was drinking vodka like it was water.

‘’Well’’ Eiffel said looking at him with a hopeful smile ‘’maybe the new year has something new for me, and maybe it has something for you too’’.

‘’I hope so’’ Chase said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

‘’To us’’ Eiffel said, handing him a glass of champagne.

‘’To us’’ Chase said, and they clicked their glasses together and drank them.

That’s how Chase spent his first day of the year like, wrapped up in a blanket as he and his best friend watched crappy romcom movies.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_Y si veo a tu mamá, yo le pregunto por ti, pa ver si ya tienes a alguien, alguien que te haga feliz_ **

(03/20/2020)

Gert invited Chase to her wedding. Weird right? But, they didn’t look at it that way, they’ve been friends for such a long time. It was still really overwhelming for Chase to look happy as the newlywed couple danced. He wished that was him, his heart ached because he knew that it was his fault that they weren’t together.

‘’Chase, I’m glad to see you here’’ Stacey said, looking at him softly.

‘’I just wanna know, is she happy?’’ Chase asked, keeping his eyes on her as she danced gracefully.

Stacey sighed, she hated seeing him so broken ‘’yes Chase, she’s very happy. Are you?’’

‘’I’m not, but hopefully I will be’’ Chase answered with a sad smile as a lonely tear went down his cheek.

E N D.

English lyrics

**_I still love you, but I know it's a mistake, because you don't love me anymore and without you, I do better_ **

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_ **

**_And if I see your mom, I ask her about you, to see if you already have someone, someone that makes you happy_ **

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_And here I am high, thinking of all the times I put it inside you, thinking of all the times that I was there for you_ **

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_ **

**_I don't know why the hell I fool myself, saying I forgot you, when I miss you, I only share memes, I don't write anything anymore and I haven't deleted your photo, I just made it private_ **

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

**_I don't know why life outrages me, thinking of taking a shortcut, I met someone but I don't know, I never fit, unless it's you_ **

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_ **

**_Baby, I love you even if I say otherwise, I've been alone for six months, but today I went out with the boys to drink and I said that I wasn't going to talk about you_ **

**_• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •_ **

**_And if I see your mom, I ask her about you, to see if you already have someone, someone that makes you happy_ **


End file.
